What Started Over Alcohol
by Amledo
Summary: The sequel to 'Of Enemies and Liquor' I'd advise you to read that one first. Batman and Joker, Bruce and Jack, they've been together for five years, so what's next? K for male/male relationship


(A/N: Well here it is, the long awaited sequel to 'Of Enemies and Liquor' read that first. Just a quick little one-shot, and yes there is a time gap. This one takes place about 5 years after the first two chapters of that fic, not the third; it'd be 4 and a half years after that one. At any rate, I do not own Batman and I sure as heck don't make any money from this sort of thing. OOC-ness is to be expected and I may fudge a few things as far as the comics are concerned, but it's all for the sake of the piece. On with the show!)

What Started over Alcohol

Jack Napier was a soft spoken man, usually; he stood silent and polite beside his partner, the unflappably kind Bruce Wayne. That was how the public knew him, tall and quiet, peaceful but of brilliant mind. Sure he was a little too pale, and a bit too thin, the gauntness visible in his cheeks, though fading when his too-red lips pulled into a smile. There was a bit too much darkness around his eyes, something that bespoke a sleeping disorder, but the eyes themselves were what caught most of the attention. They were bright, almost glowing, as green as a lake of acid, or a vat of toxic waste, silent though he was, they gave him a power of intimidation unrivaled even by Bruce himself. But he was a kind man and never caused anyone a bit of trouble. Jack Napier had become just as important to Gotham as Bruce.

"You worried love?" Bruce's voice was soft, calm, and unmistakably happy as he turned to face his partner. Jack smiled brightly and pulled one of Bruce's hands into his own, savoring the warmth and comfort of that familiar touch. They were just sitting at home watching the news, but the reports had turned to Batman and the Joker. There was some suspicion, speculation and conjecture that Bruce and Jack were Batman and Joker. They were going to have to do something soon to silence the reports.

"Only slightly. You've managed to avoid exposure for nearly 30 years…" Jack breathed and gave a small shrug. He allowed Bruce to pull him closer, accepting the arms around him with a soft sigh of content. They hadn't always been at peace, even after their relationship had begun, there had been fights, some had even threatened to end them, but somehow, things had worked out. They had both learned, sometimes even through violence, just how much they needed each other to stick around. So the peace that surrounded them now, was greatly appreciated.

"True. And you know, maybe it's time that I hand over this sort of responsibility to Dick, retire and let someone more physically capable be Batman. Getting rid of the Joker might prove difficult though," Bruce slipped his legs onto the couch as Jack splayed out atop him. They were opting to lounge in this manner more and more frequently, both of them in need of resting their joints, and drawn by the need for closeness. Jack cracked a hesitant smile, he knew that he couldn't retire, that none of the other criminals would accept the fact that the Joker could simply retire. They all remembered him from his days as a criminal, with an endless source of manic energy that never could be quashed. A man like that couldn't just retire, couldn't sit quietly and do nothing.

"Very true, he's not one to go quietly. He would fight until the day he died…And I think that's exactly what he'll do," Jack said carefully, talking about his alter ego as a third person. Therapy and Bruce's love had made sure that the rift that separated Jack and Joker had turned into a chasm, a divide that allowed the younger man to truly see into himself. He no longer needed the Joker to cope with the pain of losing his wife and child, or the deformity that marred him. Though the maniacal clown served him well in the vigilante business he no longer had to remain for Jack to function. And truly Bruce was at the same level, able to examine Batman as a separate entity.

"Be careful love, faking a death can go horribly wrong. I realize that it is probably the only way, but…"

"I won't get myself hurt Brucey darling. Not now that I have you. But I do agree with you, we need to stop this, so that we can live our lives in peace," Jack said and let his head rest upon Bruce's chest. This was his favorite place, listening to his lover's heart, beating strongly, powerfully against his ribs. He loved that sound. Those strong hands raked up through Jack's tangled hair, now an inky black it had grown past his shoulders and according to Bruce, was as soft as feathers.

"That would be nice, wouldn't it? I should think that it might be a bit boring, not having the second life. But, we can always keep it interesting on our own I suppose," Bruce said it in a whisper; their conversations were always soft, pleasant when it wasn't a fight. They both figured that it was due to the fact that they had spent so much time screaming at each other in threatening voices prior to their drunken encounter.

"Keep it interesting? Like being your boyfriend isn't enough for me Brucey. With all the charity events that we do, all the gallery openings and building dedications, how could we be bored? It won't be hard to replace the night life with more 'philanthropy' or…"

"Maybe a few quiet dinners with my husband. That is, if you'll have me?" Bruce found that his voice was even softer, quieter. His hands trembled slightly as he held out the band that he had purchased simple silver with an emerald stone. It matched his partner's eyes and had been cut so that the facets made it glow with the same intensity as Jack's gaze. Instantly Jack's head shot up, turning to face Bruce's curiosity, hope, and love burning in his eyes. The question in his gaze made Bruce smile brightly. "Will you marry me Jack Napier?" Bruce's words were crystal clear.

"Yes love, yes. I will marry you," Jack said softly, tears formed in the corners of his eyes as a huge smile took over his face. It wasn't until Bruce slipped the band on his ring finger that he began to cry. He kissed his lovers lips with a gentle passion, oddly pleased to find that Bruce's joy had pushed him to tears as well. Of course he hadn't expected for Bruce to propose, never expected that the billionaire would want that sort of commitment from him. Or trust him enough to hold to wedding vows for that matter.

"Thank you Jack, for this, for loving me and letting me love you. I love you so much, and these last five years have been so wonderful. I know that we've had our ups and downs, but I'm positive that spending the rest of my life with you is exactly what I want," Bruce breathed, and Jack wondered for a brief instant which fights he was remembering when he'd said that. But the thought was gone almost as quickly as it came with the feeling of Bruce lifting him off the couch. He grinned wildly and slung his arms around his partner's neck, fully aware that this night, and likely the next several, were spoken for.

(A/N: Well that's it. I don't know how you'll feel about it. But I'm happy to give these two a sequel, a little conclusion. I wanted them to get married, the way their relationship built in the last fic made me need to do that. Well, I love reviews so please give me your input.)


End file.
